


Re:union

by CoraLaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraLaw/pseuds/CoraLaw
Summary: After Luffy defeated Doflamingo, Sabo wasn't the only one who visited Kyros' home, where the Straw Hats and Law were hiding. Robin opened the door to find another comrade from the Revolutionary Army...Law woke up to see his beloved Corazón still alive! The reunion Law had long awaited.The happy ending Cora x Law fans have been hoping for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head since I watched the anime 3 years ago. In my mind, this was the official happy ending for Law and Corazón. (Oda-sensei, feel free to take this idea and make it canon! I won't mind. XD) Recently, I finally wrote it down, first in Chinese, and now in English. I hope you like it.
> 
> The story continues right after Sabo visited Kyros' home following Doflamingo's defeat. I'd recommend watching episodes 700-706 of the anime if you're not familiar with Corazón and Law's childhood. Those are my favorite One Piece episodes.
> 
> If anyone is interested in translating this story or creating manga from it, please message me first. Because the story was written in both Chinese and English, when translating, please compare the two versions (if you can), especially when you get stuck on a sentence. The other version might give you a clearer idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^^

When Robin answered the door, she was surprised to find that it wasn’t Sabo doubling back for something he’d forgotten. Emerging from the darkness was a tall blond man. His pink shirt and soiled beige pants were obscured by a black feather coat that was completely out of place in the warm subtropical night.

“Rosi-san?” Robin stifled a cry with her hand, even though there was no chance of waking up the people inside. “Did Dragon-san send a message—?”

“Ah, no. I took leave of Dragon-san. I’m here to—”

“Let’s talk inside,” Robin said, opening the door to let the tall man in.

The tall man didn’t need to look far. Scattered around Kyros’ small cabin were the Straw Hats, battle-injured and exposed. Zoro and Franky were resting by the fireplace across the room; Usopp was sprawled on the floor beside the bed that Luffy was snoring in. Next to the door, on the battered couch, lay a man who was heavily bandaged.

“Law?” The tall man went straight to the couch, knelt beside it, and gently caressed the sleeping man’s face. “Law…” Even though Law’s eyes remained shut, the tall man could see Law’s handsome features from his frowning brows and delicate nose to his thin lips, all framed in sharp contrast by his manly black sideburns and goatee. A touch of the proud and unruly spirit from childhood lingered, too.

“You’ve done well,” the tall man whispered. He smoothed back Law’s black hair and planted a kiss on Law’s slightly feverish forehead.

“Cora-san…” Law murmured.

“I’m here.” Corazón raised his head in surprise. He seized Law’s left hand excitedly. “Law, I’m right here!”

But Law did not wake up. The hand in Corazón’s palm remained limply curled without any response.

“They all need a good rest,” Robin said quietly. “I don’t think they’ll wake up any time soon…”

“Law…” Corazón choked. His heart ached looking at Law's bloody bandages. He held Law’s hand to his lips for a long time. Law’s steady breathing eventually calmed him. He heaved a deep sigh before opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry to have intruded so suddenly, Robin-san,” Corazón apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robin smiled. “You never know when the Revolutionary Army will show up. They have tendrils everywhere,” she said with a wink. “Want some water? The wine’s gone, but there might still be some food in the kitchen…”

 

Law would probably never know how shocked his beloved Cora-san was when he announced an alliance with Luffy to challenge Donquixote Doflamingo. Donquixote Rosinante, Donquixote Family’s second elite officer to hold the code name Corazón--“Cora-san” as Law adoringly called him--was, at the time, on a mission for the Revolutionary Army using the alias Rosi. He had long believed that Law had been freed from all past shackles, but at that moment he realized that Law had not forgone anything; the tortured soul had only transported himself from one locked bird cage to another.

Immediately Rosi had asked to be excused from the Revolutionary Army and hastened night and day to Dressrosa, but he was still one step too late. He was blocked outside Doflamingo’s gigantic bird cage and all he could do was follow anxiously by the destructive cage as it shrank toward the central palace.

No matter how desperately he wanted to call out to Law, support Law, help Law, protect Law, his Devil Fruit ability, ironically, was to silence and be unheard. He had never felt his uselessness more keenly. In his utter helplessness, his only comfort was the secret hope that as long as the cage existed, the fight was not over, and thus Law must still be alive.

The moment the cage disappeared, and the country roared in thunderous excitement, Rosinante fell to his knees in the rubble. Tears tumbled out unstoppably. He wasn’t sure whether he was happy or sad, but he knew everything was finally over. His brother’s cruelty, Dressrosa’s sufferings, Law’s fight, and his own endless struggles were all past. His heart longed to fly to Law’s side, but his trembling legs would not move. As soon as he was able to get in touch with the local Revolutionary Army and locate Sabo, he rushed to where Law and the Straw Hats were hiding.

 

“Cora-san…” Sunk in his coma, Law muttered countless times and it was always the same three syllables. Only once Law mumbled, “Too hot, Bepo! Get off!” and kicked away the feather coat Corazón put on him. Robin almost chuckled audibly.

Of the three most incapacitated heroes, Usopp woke up in one day, but Luffy and Law showed no sign of improvement. During his sleep, Luffy was able to drink water as if he were eating meat; however, not a drop entered Law. By the second day, Law’s fever became worse. Corazón felt himself burning up with anxiousness, too. He thought he hadn't been this clumsy and worried thirteen years ago when he'd had to take care of the sick boy. Back then, even if Law was tortured by the Amber Lead Syndrome and frequent fevers, at least he was conscious most of the time. Now, far from a bundle of joy, under all the bandages Law was lifeless like a dry fish.

“Law, be good. Drink some water please...” Despite Corazón’s constant pleas and patting on the cheeks, Law did not wake up. The water Corazón put into his mouth leaked out uselessly. “Law…” Corazón sighed. He wiped the water away and held Law up in his arms. With one hand prying Law’s lips open, Corazón picked up the water cup, took a mouthful himself, and gently fed the water into Law, forcing him to swallow. At first, Law didn’t have much reaction. Water just trickled down his throat. But by the third mouthful, Law licked his dry lips. After that, Law’s tongue wouldn't let Corazón’s go. He hungrily drank mouthful after mouthful, licking Corazón greedily to give him more. Corazón felt the heat rising to his face. _How did taking care of a comatose patient become so embarrassing?_ When Robin handed him a second cup of water, Corazón dropped it with more than his usual awkwardness. Fortunately, Robin caught the cup with an extra hand that instantly grew from the couch.

“Sorry,” Corazón said, wishing his face didn’t look as pink as his shirt. “Thanks.”

After feeding down two cups of water, Corazón felt as if he had just battled a sea monster. Sweating and panting, he felt so relieved that the exhaustion from days of traveling and worrying soon overcame him. He fell sound asleep with Law in his arms.

Anyone with eyes could see Corazón’s loving care for Law. They could only marvel at how different the treatment was even though they were wounded, too. Zoro scratched his nose, suddenly missing his cook. He wondered where Sanji was and whether he was safe…?

Corazón was awakened by the sweaty little dry fish in his arms. He touched Law’s forehead and was thankful to find it not burning anymore. He got up to wash his face, asked Kyros for some new bandages, and he prepared some hot water to towel Law off. His heart sank as he removed Law’s soaked bandages. Corazón couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the savage scar showing a brutally severed and roughly reattached arm. Yet as if defying all sympathy, a tattoo smirked mockingly on Law’s bruised, sinewy chest. _This should have been such a beautiful body… Why is it so broken now?_ Corazón traced the tattoo as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Why didn’t you forget me…?” Corazón choked. “All I ever wanted was for you to grow up healthy and free. Why did you have to torture yourself like this…? I’m so sorry, Law…”


	2. Chapter 2

On the third day, when morning light shone through the window of the stone cabin, Law awoke as if released from the sea. He vaguely recalled this was Kyros’ home. He looked around and saw the Straw Hats strewn about the room, still sleeping. Mugiwara-ya was particularly noisy: not only was he snoring, sometimes he seemed to be carrying on an absurd conversation with the others:

“Meat! I want meat!”

“Cook, bring some more wine!”

“Even in a diaper, this robot is SUUUPER!”

“Chopper, look! I’m god-level now!”

“Where’s the meat? Sanji!”

If Law hadn’t been witnessing the slumber scene, he might have thought there was really some kind of crazy party going on here. But after hearing Mugiwara-ya’s outcries, Law felt relieved. It seemed Mugiwara-ya was recovering nicely. No serious harm done.

Dragging his groggy body to the bathroom, Law quickly freshened up. In the mirror, he felt the darkness under his eyes had gotten worse. “Ah, what’s this?” He noticed his bandages had been changed. However, whoever had done it must have been a klutz. The bandages fell apart in the weirdest places, and pieces of gauze clung precariously to his chest. Fortunately, the wounds were properly dressed and healing well. After a bit of tidying up, Law left the bathroom in his usual jeans look. He saw Robin sitting in the kitchen with a stack of books.

“You’re up,” Robin said with a smile. She appeared weary but relaxed. “Want some coffee?”

“No, thank you,” Law said politely. “Water is fine. Anything to eat?”

“Kyros-san and Rosi-san went to get food. They should be back soon.”

“I see.” Law didn’t pay much attention. “Rosi-san” was an unfamiliar name to him, but he assumed that was just someone Kyros knew and trusted. “I’ll get some fresh air, then.”

 

Shoulder and arm wrapped in bandages, Law walked out of the cabin without his hat. He was greeted by a fragrant breeze. His black hair swayed with the wild flowers growing in the meadows. There were green hills all around. Further away, Law could barely see the town, followed by the horizon that was flattened by Doflamingo’s bird cage. Law’s brows locked as his fingers bunched into fists. Too much had been lost in this battle. It was not a victory worthy of Cora-san’s sacrifice. _Whatever about the Worst Generation, the Supernova, or the Shichibukai. It was all horse shit!_ Law’s heart remained empty, even after revenge. He hadn’t taken back anything. Everything he’d ever wanted, anyone he’d missed, there was none left in the world. The life he had sustained by wanting revenge, now what did he have to go on? Law’s heart wrenched in pain. He almost lost his footing. He leaned against the cabin wall, panting.

A shadow appeared from behind the hills. He was wearing a pink shirt, beige pants, and he seemed tall, like Cora-san… The wavy blond hair and the silly way he walked carrying stuff looked similar, too… 

“Humph, you’ve been missing him to the point of hallucination,” Law snorted. He rejected the delusion, but at the same time, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He didn’t even realize his legs were moving toward the approaching phantasm on their own. “If only he falls down right now, I’ll be damned!”

As if controlled by Law’s thought, the next moment, the phantasm actually took a plunge and fell flat on his bottom. His three-meter frame immediately was reduced to one point five. The fruits in his bag rolled all around.

“Cora-san…?” Law murmured blankly, trotted forward unconsciously. “Cora-san? Cora-san…? Cora-san!” The last few yards, Law dashed with all his might.

As Corazón picked up the apples and oranges one by one, he heard Law’s cry and footsteps. No sooner had he raised his head than Law crashed into his embrace.

“Cora-san! Cora-san! Cora-san!” Law couldn’t care less about anything. He held Corazón so tightly that he seemed determined to drill into Corazón’s chest. If he could, he wanted nothing better than fusing himself to this man’s heart.

“Law! You’re awake!” Corazón said happily, stroking Law’s hair. “I’m so glad!”

Corazón’s hand was big. The temperature in his palm was slightly cooler than Law’s burning scalp. Law lifted his face, tears already blurring his handsome features, and then, without a word, he grabbed the nape of Corazón’s neck and started wildly kissing him. He captured Corazón’s lips in almost a desperate bite and his tongue thrust in without hesitation. He kissed Corazón so roughly, it was as if he wanted to devour Corazón and suck him dry in order to quench his thirst for the past three days—no, thirteen years.

Corazón was stunned by Law’s passionate kiss. Eyes widened, Corazón froze like a wooden manikin receiving Law’s licks and kisses. There was a brief moment when it occurred to Corazón that maybe this was a new kind of greeting from a place in the New World he had never been? A more intense version of _garuchu_ …? With that idea in mind, Corazón closed his eyes and politely responded to Law with the tip of his tongue.

But this seemed to have triggered Law. He madly held on to Corazón’s tongue, licking up and down, like an impatient beast, yet at the same time, a kid thoroughly enjoying the sweetest ice cream.

“Mm… Mmmm…”

Corazón patted Law’s back, begging for a timeout, but Law had no intention of letting go. He kept licking about, sucking the upper lip, then the lower lip, back to the tongue. He must have this man all to himself.

“Law…” Corazón pried himself from the fervent little beast with much difficulty. He could hardly breathe. Corazón was bewildered by Law’s actions. _Was Law so excited to see me? That’s nice. But isn’t this a bit over the top?_

Law was panting, too, his face flushed, his eyes bleary with yearning, but Corazón saw more sadness in them.

“This dream, again?” Law scoffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ve probably lost my mind to be dreaming about this all the time.” He grabbed Corazón’s shirt front in a death grip, his mind in complete chaos. “Cora-san, don’t go. Every time you came back, you promised not to leave me; you said you still loved me, but when I opened my eyes, you had left me behind. How could you be so cruel? I miss you so much. Do you even know…?” Law, who had lost Corazón over and over in his dreams, sobbed like a child in Corazón’s arms. “Please take me with you, Cora-san... Don’t leave me. I can’t take it anymore! If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up…”

“He is such a scum. Why didn’t you stab him a few more times and forget about him?” Corazón said indignantly, holding Law close. Seeing Law this way pained him.

Yet Law stopped sobbing. Stabbing Corazón in the back was one of the biggest regrets of Law’s life. Even in his wildest dreams, to stab Corazón again could never have occurred to him. What Corazón had said actually convinced Law that maybe this wasn’t a dream after all…

“Law, it’s all my fault,” Corazón said, stroking Law’s hair. “I should’ve come to you sooner… I’m sorry, Law. I will never leave you again.”

Law shook his head in disbelief. “Cora-san is really back…? Cora-san didn’t die? Cora-san is still alive… and he came back! This isn’t a dream?”

“It’s not, Law. Though seeing you is like a dream, the fall I just took is still stinging my butt. Your injuries, they hurt, too, don’t they? Want me to blow on them?”

Law burst out laughing. He raised his head and said, “So it was you who changed my bandages? No wonder…”

“Eh? What? How did you know?”

“Cora-san, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this day,” Law said happily, blinking his tears away. “Welcome back.”

“Ah, I’m back, Law.” Corazón kissed Law reverently on the forehead. “You’ve suffered too much for me. Please forgive me.”

 _How could I blame you? I can’t ever thank you enough. You even came back alive! I’m so happy, I could explode!_ Even if there were a thousand quips and questions in Law’s mind, at this moment, the atmosphere was too good for words. He just wanted the moment to last forever so that the two of them would never be apart ever again…

“Law, you must be starving!” Corazón seemed to have just remembered something. He moved to get up. “Look, I got some food from the palace. We have two roasted chickens and a bag of rice. Should I make you rice balls?”

Law wanted to snap, “Who cares about food right now!” but his stomach didn’t share his appetite for romantics. It gurgled for an excruciatingly long while. As if that weren’t humiliating enough, the weakened warlord, after passing out for two nights and taking an emotional rollercoaster ride, found himself utterly unable to stand up.

Without saying a word, Corazón scooped up Law in both arms, grabbed the bags with chickens and rice, and proceeded to walk straight toward Kyros’ cabin.

“Let me down!” Law objected, but his arms were firmly clamped around Corazón’s neck.

“Oi, oi, don’t squirm so hard!” Corazón said understandingly. A smile curled Corazón’s lips as he privately relished Law’s little tsundere act. “My klutziness is incurable. I can’t have Law banged up now. Hold on!”

Law’s heart was overflowing so much with honey and joy that he could hardly look Corazón directly in the eye. He buried his face once again in Corazón’s broad, muscular chest and greedily breathed in his favorite scent. Law could feel the warmth conveyed from Corazón’s body and hear his strong heartbeat in his ears. _Cora-san is alive!_ Law wanted to cry. When he had enjoyed it long enough to calm down a bit, he asked Corazón sheepishly, “Am I heavy?”

“Ha-ha, Law has grown indeed.” Corazón teased, “I can’t hold you up with one arm anymore. You were such a puny shrimp before...”

“Who did you call puny?” Law protested, but his quibbles were stifled in his throat. It was true Law had made an effort to grow to an impressive height of 191 centimeters, but compared to Corazón, he was still a meter short. He wasn’t even sure if he could reach Cora-san’s belly standing next to him. _Curse those Celestial Dragons!_

“Cora-san, did you—” The question that almost escaped Law’s lips was “Did you go see Doflamingo?” but on second thought, he asked instead, “Did you quit smoking?” As unimaginable as it was that Corazón was alive, Law didn’t smell any hint of cigarettes either on Corazón or in his kisses.

“Yeah.” Corazón said, as his smile faded from his face. He gave Law a serious look before continuing cautiously, “I suppose we have to talk about the past eventually, so I’m just gonna spill it. Please don’t be upset, Law. I’d like to put it all behind us…” He met Law’s stoic eyes and took a deep breath. “The day we parted, I was saved by the Revolutionary Army. Are you surprised? They said I was so critically injured that I didn’t wake up until half a year later. I owe my life to Ivankov-san and the good doctors in the Revolutionary Army. It took three years before I was functional again. Can you believe it? During that time, because my ribs and lungs were severely damaged, smoking was out of the question. Oddly, when I got better, I didn’t feel the need to smoke anymore. So I quit. I’m super healthy these days… Law? I thought you’d be pleased. Why are you--? Please don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” Law sniffled, dashing his tears away. “I’m glad you quit smoking, Cora-san. I’m also grateful that the Revolutionary Army saved you. Really, I should thank them formally, especially since I was so useless…”

“Law…”

“I wish I could have been by your side, Cora-san, I could have healed you faster… I wouldn’t have let you suffer…”

“I believe you,” Corazón said gently. He tightened his embrace and said, “I hope you’ll believe me, too, that I’ve never forgotten you. After I woke up, I tried to find you, but you vanished completely. When you resurfaced as a fugitive wanted by the marines, I saw you on the posters, all grown up and healthy. I knew Ope-Ope no Mi had worked and you had found a new life with new companions. Later on, whenever I read news about you in the papers, it was always as if you had written to me, and I’d read the news over and over. Whether it was about your infamous Heart Pirates, your being known as the Surgeon of Death, and later as one of the Supernovas, your rescue of Straw Hat Luffy at the Summit War, or even your becoming one of the Shichibukai, I knew them all.”

“Of course,” Law grunted, with his head turned away. “I made sure of that. I never changed or hid my name precisely because I wanted you to be able to find me, if you were still alive. And if you were dead, I wanted you to hear my name in heaven! You know why I always wore the same hat? I wanted you to know it’s me even if you couldn’t recognize my face anymore…”

“Ha, that hat of yours has really become your mark. I washed it, by the way, along with your blood-stained coat. They both should be dry by now…”

“You saw my coat?” Law suddenly remembered his custom-made ultimate showdown coat. It was basically his confession and farewell declaration. Whether he won or lost, he wanted the whole world to recognize whom he had fought for. But to have the Corazón coat be seen by Corazón himself was, in retrospect, a bit embarrassing.

“Yeah, Law always wears his Jolly Roger on his outfits. You must really like your crew!”

 _Who cares about those guys?_ Law couldn’t believe Corazón’s obliviousness. _Don’t tell me Cora-san actually thinks the Heart Pirates are a bunch of heart surgeons… Why did I bother?_

“Law, I really thought you’d be more free and liberated from the past without me, so I stayed away,” Corazón said apologetically. “But when I heard you’d formed an alliance with the Straw Hats to challenge Doffy, I realized I was wrong. I tied you down and imprisoned you in the past—”

“That’s not true,” Law objected. “You don’t have to blame yourself. Cora-san gave me my life. Everything I did was of my own choice and will. I did what I thought was right and what Cora-san would approve. If I had lost my life along the way, I was only returning the life to you.”

“Law…” Corazón was lost for words. Besides pitying this twenty-six-year-old kid, Corazón didn’t know what to feel but more sympathy. “Fighting Doffy and Kaido is too dangerous. I don’t want you to risk your life, especially not for me…”

“I didn’t ask you to die, but you died for me anyway!” Law burst out, even though he immediately regretted what he had said.

“Law, you can live a freer, easier life. You’re a doctor. Your life can save more lives. I wish you’d cherish your life more—”

“Screw that! If I can’t even save the one I love, what’s the point of living?” Law didn’t know why he suddenly became so agitated. It seemed that the frustration he had been holding back for the past sixteen years was about to explode. “The country you wanted to save, I saved it for you; the lives you wanted me to save, I saved them, too. Weren’t these the things we were supposed to do together before—?”

There were so many things Law wanted to say; there was so much love he wanted Cora-san to know; all he wanted was to be loved by Cora-san. Why did things come out this way?

As they were approaching Kyros’ home, Law thrashed frantically. “Let go! Let me down! I can walk by myself!”

“No way am I letting you down! You haven’t improved one jot, you reckless brat!” Corazón hissed. He swung Law over his left shoulder, opened the door with this right hand, and went in.

As soon as they entered the cabin, Law quieted down. After all, the fewer people he woke up, the fewer would see him in this state. However, he clearly saw Zoro open an eye and then shut it as Corazón turned toward the kitchen.

Corazón greeted Robin and put the food on the table before slowly sitting Law in a kitchen chair.

“Eat some meat if you can,” Corazón said without looking at Law, but his voice was as kind as before. “I’ll get the rice cooking right away.”

Law watched Corazón’s back as Corazón rinsed the rice. He was seized by a sudden impulse that compelled him to lunge and hug Corazón tightly from behind. Thirteen years had been too long. It was so long that Law didn’t want to wait a minute longer, nor waste another second. Most of all, he couldn’t stand the thought of Corazón being upset.

“I’m sorry…” Law whispered. “You’re my savior. I know you only want what’s best for me. You always did. Please don’t be mad. Forgive my willfulness, Cora-san…”

Law felt Corazón’s tears dripping onto his tattooed hands.

“Thank you, Law.” Corazón grasped the arms Law had put around his waist. “Thank you for saving Dressrosa. I’m so glad you’re safe… If anything had happened to you, I never could have forgiven myself…”

Law shook his head. He wanted to kiss Corazón, but Corazón was too tall. He could only lean his face against Corazón’s lower back. Between them, they had too much to say to each other, too many emotions that had been suppressed, and too much lost time they could never chase back, so that every sentence struck their hearts like boisterous crashing waves.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the cheese before the meat.

The Straw Hats awoke to the smell of rice cooking--all except Luffy, who just kept sleeping. Corazón told them Kyros would bring more food later, because the ships carrying supplies from the neighboring countries were arriving that morning. Everyone shared a simple breakfast after Usopp went and picked up the fruits that Corazón had dropped on the path.

When Law heard that the palace had become a temporary shelter and hospital as rescue efforts continued in the city, he said to Corazón, “I’ll go into town with you after this.”

“Eh? I was going to go help in the palace, but you... Are you sure? Aren't the marines looking for you?”

“They can’t touch me.”

“It sure is convenient to be a Shichibukai,” Usopp muttered approvingly. “But we’d better stay behind. Who knows when Luffy will wake up and what he’ll do next.”

 

Thus, throughout the day, Corazón calmed restless patients, young and old, to sleep, while Law helped save patients that doctors couldn’t easily handle without proper operating setups--namely, those requiring emergency surgeries or those needing amputation or reattachment--and he also rescued many trapped under wreckage with his ability to slash apart and remove enormous, heavy debris.

By sundown, as Law walked back, leaning on Corazón, the whole day’s use of his abilities had taken a toll; he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

“Law!” Corazón held out a hand and grabbed him.

“I’m fine...” Law continued tumbling forward.

“Fine my arse. Hold this yourself.” Corazón handed Kikoku, Law’s nodachi sword, back to the owner before sweeping Law off his feet and holding him in his arms again. “There aren’t many people around here; you don’t have to act tough in front of me.”

Being held like a princess in Corazón’s arms twice in a day actually made Law secretly very happy. When he was young, Corazón’s warm embrace had been the only comfort he had had after losing his family. Over the years, he had missed Corazón’s warmth greatly. Not even Bepo’s bear hug could compare with this profound feeling of security and satisfaction.

“Count on me more, Law,” Corazón implored. “If you don’t rely on me more, I don’t know what I can do coming back…”

“You can do me.”

“What?”

“I said,” Law smirked, “You can do me a lot… of good coming back.”

“Is that true? I hope so… Why did it sound kind of naughty coming from your mouth?”

The wicked smile on Law’s face faded a tad bit. He raised his hand and said quietly, “Room: Shambles.”

“What's wrong?” Corazón asked.

“Nothing. I sensed a few marines following us, ruining the mood.”

“What did you do to them?”

“I just swapped them with some rubble.”

“What? Where did they go?”

“Who cares? Not anywhere they’ll find us.”

“Law can be quite formidable,” Corazón mused. “Seeing your ability in action today, I was blown away. Did you say you slashed that palace tower? Your power is too awesome!”

“Did it make Cora-san fall for me again?”

“Totally!” Corazón was brimming with admiration. “I’m so envious! Damn!”

Corazón’s expression looked just like thirteen years ago when the two of them had been in awe of Baby-5’s Devil Fruit power. Law couldn’t take his eyes off Corazón. When he shook himself out of the memory, he said, rather unimpressed, “Actually, my ability can only be used to save people; it’s not very effective for killing…”

“Isn’t that perfect? You’re a doctor, after all.” Corazón didn’t seem disappointed; on the contrary, he appeared pleased and proud. “This way Law will never become a murderer. I’m relieved.”

“But I really wanted to take revenge. I cut Vergo to pieces and left him to his own devices. I really wanted Doflamingo dead, too, but I wasn’t able to kill him. The trigger Cora-san couldn’t pull, I also failed--”

“No more, Law. It’s all in the past now,” Corazón said sternly, tightening his embrace. “A bratty kid shouldn’t carry so heavy a burden. Don’t take things on all by yourself ever again, you hear me?”

“I’m already twenty-six. I’m as old as you were back then.”

“You’re forever a bratty kid to me.”

“That’s not fair.”

“If the world were fair, things wouldn’t be the way they are today.”

“So was I good today, Cora-san?” Law asked like a child. He was determined to make peace with Corazón. Corazón immediately softened.

“Yes, Law did very well today. You worked hard.”

“Does Cora-san have any rewards for me?”

“Huh? What reward does Law want?”

“A kiss.”

Corazón wondered when Law had become so fond of kissing? But Corazón found an open and straightforward Law so cute that he couldn’t resist. He lowered his head and pecked Law on the cheek.

“Not there,” Law pouted. He lifted his face with his lips rounded.

“Ah, but your hat covers your forehead,” Corazón said with a wry smile. His chin bumped Law’s brim and instantly Law’s face was completely buried under his hat.

“Cora-san is mean.”

Corazón was still snickering when he heard an inaudible “Mes”; then he felt his chest tighten and almost fell over.

“Oi, oi, oi! Aren’t you tired out? How come— Wait! Is that my heart?”

“So big.” Law brought the cube to his smirking lips. The pulsating heart seemed to beat a little faster.

“Stop joking around! Put it back! You’re scaring me!”

Law ignored Corazón’s pleas. “This is the only heart I wanted no matter what…” He started kissing and licking it.

“Ah…! This is too weird! Please put it back! I can’t look at this. Are you sure this is no problem, Law?” Corazón knew he had no chance of winning against this Devil Fruit ability-wielder. He could only choose to divert his eyes elsewhere. If he wasn’t confronted with the bizarre scene, it actually didn’t feel any different.

After concentrating solely on walking through the woods for a while, Corazón felt Law had quieted down. He ventured a peek. Law had fallen asleep cupping Corazón’s heart in his hands like a child who would not let go of his favorite toy. Seeing Law’s contented face, Corazón had the oddest feeling that maybe his heart was safer in Law’s hands than in his own chest after all. _What an unbelievable thought!_ He hurried his strides toward Kyros’ home.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's first time. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry and thank you for the wait.  
> Even though the Chinese version was completely done, when it came to the English version... Well, let's just say, I realized I hadn't read much/any erotic writing in English. >o< I discovered a total lack of pxxn vocabulary! (Pardon my innocence?! XD But the lack of c-word, d-word, and f-word was intentional.) Therefore, it took much longer.
> 
> Please pretend to enjoy it as Asian erotic writing? These two came from Japan, after all...
> 
> Er... Also, maybe you don't want to read this tonight (or late at night) because I won't be responsible if you can't sleep after this... *_^
> 
> If that didn't scare you away, then please enjoy the main dish.

The brief nap and dinner revived Law. The food and wine Kyros brought back, complemented by the gifts and desserts that the Dressrosa people had bestowed upon Law to show their appreciation (all the bread had been declined by the doctor, claiming his companion couldn’t carry anymore), provided an abundant feast for all. Law continued being impressed by Mugiwara-ya’s ability to sleep through all the noise and bustling about. He administered a bag of IV fluid he'd brought from the palace to Mugiwara-ya, even though he suspected that he himself might need it more…

Seeing that everyone was going to spend another night in Kyros’ cramped living room, Law took a towel as a blanket, had Corazón fetch his black feather coat, then went out for a walk holding Corazón’s hand.

Kyros’ cabin was tucked away in remote serenity. The indigo sky after a brilliant sunset was vast and velvety. The surrounding hills were carpeted by blooming meadows connected to woodlands. The fragrant evening breeze was so pleasant that it was hard to imagine the disaster which had befallen this country just a few days ago. Dressrosa was such a vibrant tourist destination.

When Law and Corazón saw a sea of sunflowers under the starry sky, they must have been sharing the same thought, as they both took a deep breath and looked toward each other, smiling. _This is the kind of dreamland I wanted to travel the world to see with you._ If they could have escaped together back then, how many times they would have already shared such beautiful scenery, peace of mind, and romantic moments… Each clasped the other's hand more tightly.

Corazón didn’t think much about holding hands. Just like Law’s previous kisses and murmurs in his dreams, Corazón never thought too deeply about what kinds of feelings Law was harboring. He assumed this was because Law had had some dependency on him as a child; therefore, Law now probably viewed him as his closest kin. He didn’t change his mind even after they’d walked through the sunflower sea hand in hand, stopped under a big tree on top of the hill, and Law sat himself right in his lap. Corazón felt this was only natural. As he sat leaning against the tree, he felt the rough bark wasn’t as comfortable as his own body; also it was easier to keep warm sitting this way than side by side. It made perfect sense for Law to choose to sit in his lap. Besides, Law was smaller than Corazón; he wouldn't block Corazón’s view. No problem at all.

So they sat in the summer breeze like that, quietly watching the night sky, enjoying the scenery that belonged only to the two of them.

“Cora-san, take me,” Law lifted his face enough to whisper in Corazón’s ear.

Though Corazón didn’t think he misheard it, he uttered, “Huh?”

“I want to have sex with you.”

“Law?”

“Is it impossible?”

Only when Law asked did Corazón realize he had never thought about this before. The love Corazón had for Law far surpassed friendship, lust, kinship, or even family. The love was so pure that Law could never figure out what Corazón wanted from him. Thirteen years ago, without much deliberation, Corazón had been willing to give up everything, be the enemy of the whole world, and even sacrifice his own life to save Law. He had never had one improper thought about Law. Not once in all sixteen years. Yet it was obvious that Law had developed in a different direction. But when Law asked Corazón, “Is it impossible?” Corazón found that what Law asked for did not exceed the extent of his love.

 “If that’s what Law want—”

Without waiting for Corazón to finish, Law instantly turned around and knelt before Corazón. As if ignited, Law wrapped his arms around Corazón and started wildly kissing him as he had done this morning. But this time, Corazón answered tenderly. In fact, this morning, it was Law’s first time kissing a real human being. Even though he had kissed Corazón in his dreams thousands of times, those were all imaginary. Actual execution and the other side’s reactions were completely unknown until today. If the one-sided gnawing this morning also didn’t count, then only now was Law experiencing his first kiss.

Corazón calmly received the tongue Law shoved in. When Law wouldn’t let go, he gently licked back; when Law retreated to swallow, Corazón plunged in. Corazón’s mouth and tongue were both much bigger than Law’s. If he ever forced his way in, Law was bound to suffocate. Corazón teased Law with the tip of his tongue, guiding Law to savor the softness. Corazón’s kiss was patient and loving, full of a mature man’s charm. Law completely melted in Corazón’s arms.

Corazón quickly learned that Law enjoyed the chase, especially when Law pursued while his head was tilted back. He would laugh and make sounds in his throat like a small animal. If Corazón caressed his ears at the same time, he would practically purr. Had they not been isolated on a secluded hill, Corazón definitely would have had soundproofed their surroundings. He would not want anyone else to hear such exclusive delight.

Law incessantly rubbed himself against Corazón’s chest and belly as Corazón’s fingers skimmed from Law’s ears to his back. Shivers went up Law’s spine as Corazón lingered around his waist.

“Cute…” Corazón kissed along Law’s neck, his large, warm hand crept under Law’s shirt, teasing and discovering Law’s every sensitive spot.

“Hah… Ha… Cora-san… I want you… I want you…” Law panted and moaned incoherently.

Corazón knew Law must have been suffering; he dexterously unbuttoned and unzipped Law’s jeans for him. Law’s little black underpants could hardly contain the erection. Drooling longingly, Law Jr. had stuck out so far that the restrictive fabric was barely holding on to the base.

“Cora-san, too…” Law tugged at Corazón’s trousers impatiently. He wished he could have used his ability to strip Corazón naked, but considering that wouldn’t be very romantic and that he didn’t even bring Kikoku, Law could only do it the old-fashioned way. He did, however, make sure he got both the undies and the trousers down in one shot.

Underneath the pink shirt, half concealed and half revealed was a very Corazón sight: contrasted by the blond hair, Corazón Jr. was quite a few shades lighter than Law Jr., pulsating in coral pink. As a child, Law might have taken a few baths with Corazón, but at the time, he never paid attention nor would he remember such things, so today, under the moonlight, between Corazón’s fair legs, Law found himself unable to take his eyes off of this stunning view.

His hands stroked the old scars on Corazón’s thighs, but Law’s mind could only focus on Corazón Jr. Swallowing hard, Law knelt in front of Corazón before reverently and gratefully taking the partially erected shaft into his mouth.

“Law…” Corazón heaved a contented sigh as he clutched Law’s black hair in his fingers.

Even though Law’s techniques were quite clumsy, and his teeth kept hurting Corazón from various angles, Corazón still got harder and harder under Law’s toil.

Law had to open his mouth to its limit to hold the front of Corazón’s manhood. To fit the entire thing in, Law would have to use Devil Fruit ability to perform a little physiological miracle. Lifting his head, Law smirked in satisfaction, “So Cora-san does have feelings for me…”

Eyes moistened and mouth dripping, Law seemed unaware of how erotic his face appeared in Corazón’s eyes at that moment. Corazón pinched Law’s stubbly chin and warned, “You’re asking for it, tempting me with this wickedly handsome face.”

“He-heh.” Law took that as a challenge and an invitation to turn up the heat. His tongue teased Corazón’s pouch, licked upwards over and over until all the wrinkles were smoothed out, then it circled the head, making lewd slurping and sucking sounds.

“Law, that’s enough…” Corazón pushed Law’s shoulder back, his breathing uneven.

Law turned his face sideways, his tongue still greedily licking away the spilling precum. “Doesn’t Cora-san want to cum once first?”

Corazón felt if this continued, he could cum three times just looking at Law’s face.

“I want us to cum together…”

No sooner had Law heard that than he kicked off his shoes, tore off his pants, and tugged at his black shirt, which he’d rather have ripped apart in an instant.

“Come here. Let me help,” Corazón chuckled, peering at Law’s desperate urgency. He held out his arms to pull Law over. Law obediently fell to his knees in front of Corazón. Law raised his arms as Corazón pulled his shirt up, but Corazón did not remove the shirt; instead, while Law was restrained by the shirt, Corazón grabbed Law’s wrists along with the shirt in one hand, and pressed Law’s waist toward himself with the other.

Law could not see Corazón, but he became sorely aware of his senses. He felt Corazón licking his Adam’s apple and was nibbling along his neck.

“Cora-san…” Law shivered involuntarily as if electricity had been coursing through him.

Law’s breathing became heavier as Corazón’s nibbling moved down along his collar bone. Except for that time when he had tattooed his own chest, Law had never been this conscious of the fact that he had nipples. Aroused, the right one was contained achingly under the bandages, while the left one erected shamelessly in anticipation. Law longed to be squeezed, tugged, licked, or gnawed, but Corazón didn’t touch him. Law was almost drooling when Corazón asked,

“Is this me?”

“Huh?” Law’s mind was so far in the clouds that he couldn’t process the question.

Corazón pressed his face against Law’s heaving chest, tongue tracing the tattoo. Wherever Corazón’s breath bristled, a lingering chill and tingling sensation spread over Law’s exposed chest. Since the first time Corazón saw the tattoo, he instinctively felt it was him, but it could also be an embarrassing misunderstanding.

“Of course it’s you,” Law gasped. “I could only think of you…”

“Law…” Corazón captured Law’s hungry lips behind the shirt. Arms and shirt wrapped around Corazón’s head, Law kissed Corazón back ravenously. The thin fabric could hardly prevent the two from exchanging their love. Through the soaked fabric, their tongues eagerly touched and sucked each other, both of them couldn’t wait to feel more deeply and directly. As soon as Corazón pulled off Law’s shirt, Law pinned Corazón against the tree with his freed hands and devoured Corazón with burning eyes and a veracious appetite.

Law’s behavior was as if all the confessions tattooed on his body had not been shouting loud enough, he wanted Corazón’s every cell to physically feel his love. Law’s ardency moved Corazón, but it also pained him.

He huffed, stroking Law’s back, “Not so hard, Law… Easy... I know… I know now…” Withdrawing his tongue reluctantly from Corazón’s mouth, Law was out of breath, too. Affectionately, Corazón touched the tattoo on Law’s chest and asked, “Did it hurt?”

Law shook his head. “It only hurt… when I first got it...” Law rested his head on Corazón’s chest, still panting hard. “But the pain calmed me—or rather, I could only find peace when I had to focus on tattooing. Whenever I couldn’t stand missing Cora-san, I did this… Over the years, I ended up with this many…”

“Law…” Corazón kissed Law, from his hair to the hearts on Law’s upper arm, the sun, the black hole on the back of Law’s hand, and those painful-looking fingers. “I will not let you hurt again.”

“That would not do,” Law smiled mischievously. He sat up and held out a hand to grab Corazón Jr. “To get used to this one, I’m afraid it’ll have to hurt a few more times.”

“Oi!”

“I actually don’t dislike pain.” Law gave Corazón a comforting kiss. “It won’t hurt more than when I tattooed the one that only Cora-san can see…”

“Don’t tell me you even tattooed there…?” Corazón nervously glanced between Law’s legs.

“Where’s ‘there’?” Law smiled wryly. “Wanna see, Cora-san? Ah, but it’s too dark now; you probably can’t see clearly…” said Law, as he stood up and turned around.

“Can you see it?” Law separated his muscular buttocks to reveal the most private part to the single person in the world who could peek. Even in the moonlight, Corazón could only make out a vague heart shape similar to what Law had on his chest around the secret opening. Above the heart, there seemed to be a few letters tattooed. Corazón would bet anything they spelled “CORAZON.”

_How excruciatingly painful this must have been!_ Corazón felt his breath caught. “Law, you really don’t cherish yourself.” Corazón showed Law how he would cherish him.

Law bent over when he felt Corazón’s wet tongue. He could barely stand as his legs trembled in ecstasy.

“Cora-san… I’m yours… Only yours…”

Corazón made a few circles around the opening, then his long powerful tongue ventured its way in.

“Ah…!” Law couldn’t stop gasping, shaking his head. “Deeper… Ah… Ha... Cora-san… The front… The front, too…”

Hearing the plea, Corazón lent a hand to hold Law Jr., which had been throbbing and drooling irrepressibly for a while now. Corazón gently rubbed it up and down.

Unable to hold back much longer, Law felt his urge ready to explode. “I can’t… I can’t… Cora-san…”

“Go ahead, Law,” Corazón said soothingly. “I’ll let you shoot as many times as you want.”

“Deeper…” Corazón’s voice and the tongue churning inside were both driving Law crazy. He grabbed Corazón’s hand and pumped with furious force and speed. “There, right there… Cora-san… Harder… I’m cumming… I’m cumming, Cora-san…! Ah! Ah…! Ah…!” Ample amount of thick white fluid burst out. Law panted with his head tilted back.

When Law could think again, he found himself kneeling on the edge of the black feather coat Corazón had spread on the grass. Corazón was planting kisses on his sweaty back. He noticed some of his spillage had sullied the coat. Law turned to pick up the towel he had brought and promptly wiped the feathers clean.

Bemused by the scene, Corazón said with a grin, “Law came prepared, I see…”

Trafalgar Law, who was known to be a shrewd strategist among the Supernovas in the New World, said as if nothing had happened, “Is Cora-san surprised by this little scheme? I’ve had a whole day—no, I’ve been waiting for this day for more than ten years. Look, I’ve even swiped this from the palace infirmary,” snatching up his jeans from the ground nearby, Law took out a tube of lubricant from the pocket. “High quality stuff. Nicked the entire box. Wouldn’t want to be caught with my pants down, would I?”

“Wahahaha! Literally. I’m impressed.” Corazón laughed. “Although I always knew Law was devilishly clever.” What Corazón didn’t know was that he was about to witness this little devil’s next daring move.

Law had Corazón sit back under the tree before straddling Corazón’s legs, facing each other. Under the starry sky, Law was naked, wearing only his tattoos and a few strips of bandages. His face was still flushed and his breathing uneven. He opened the lubricant, squeezed some on his fingers, and without wincing or hesitation, stuck his fingers directly into the crevice. He murmured while expertly fingering himself,

“Since puberty, I’ve thought about Cora-san every time I masturbated. I thought about you countless times, during the day and especially at night… Today, my dream is finally coming true…”

Law absolutely had no idea how sexy he looked at this moment. He messaged himself as if a doctor was simply performing a routine clinical treatment, but in Corazón’s eyes, this was playing with wild fire, a dangerous, and potentially lethal, seduction.

“Law, don’t tempt me like that…!” Corazón smothered Law with a passionate kiss, his lower body pressed against Law so that Law could feel his plea and urgency. The desire in Corazón’s eyes were red as flames, which ignited Law’s heart instantly.

Corazón roughly pulled Law’s fingers out, picked up the lubricant and squirted a bunch inside of Law, then immediately entered two long fingers.

“Ah…” Law shuddered from the sudden penetration. Corazón’s fingers were thicker and longer than Law’s; the unfamiliar movements also compelled Law to shift his body and correspond. “Cora-san, there… Yes, right there…! More…! Ah…!” Law felt numb and tingling at the same time. Aroused, Junior stood straight up once again.

Corazón pleased Junior in the front as he entered a third finger.

“Ah… I like that…” Law groaned, clutching Corazón’s shoulders. “Hah… Hah… Spread your fingers again… Ah…”

By the time Corazón nudged the fourth finger in, he could feel lubricating juice flowing from inside of Law.

“Law, let me in…” Corazón implored next to Law’s ear, his engorged manhood rubbed against Law impatiently. “I want you…!”

“Come in… Hurry…!” Law couldn’t wait to be one with Corazón, either. “Come in directly…!”

Corazón wiped the lubricant on his hand around the tip before pushing his way in.

“Ah!” Law huffed painfully and excitedly. He clutched Corazón tightly inside and out.

“Does it hurt?” Corazón asked.

“No... Don’t worry… if necessary, I’ll use my ability…” Law assured Corazón. He tried to relax and let Corazón enter more deeply. “Cora-san is so big… Hah… hah… So hot… Ah, so hard…!”

Since adulthood, Law had bought quite a few toys. Because his fantasy revolved around Corazón, he always picked the largest sizes. But he never thought what he needed was Celestial Dragon sized, which regular stores wouldn’t sell at all. Therefore, even with all his (masturbation) experience, Law couldn’t help feeling that tonight, he was being penetrated like a virgin.

“Cora-san’s… is two sizes bigger… than the largest ones… Ah, too big...! I can’t…” as he said so, Law felt Corazón getting even thicker inside.

“Law, don’t…” Corazón clearly was also suffering from trying to hold back. “You’re so tight… and so hot inside…”

“Does it feel good?” Law slowly moved his slim waist up and down.

“Yeah…”

Corazón could no longer remember when he last was with someone. He knew he could easily get others hurt, so in his memories, it seemed he hadn’t touched anyone since he left the marines to go undercover in the Donquixote Family…

“Cora-san is in me… I’m so happy…” With abundant lubrication, Law got used to Corazón’s size quickly. After a few back and forth from slow to increased speed, Law was already enjoying the pleasure. “So deep… Cora-san… There… It feels good there… Ah… What’s this? Ah…! Ah…!”

Besides the good spot, Law felt something he had never felt before whenever Corazón reached the deepest point.

“So deep…! So good…! Faster… Cora-san! Harder…!”

The panting and exclamation spurred the two to intensify their movements. The slapping and squelching sounds from below, in turn, incited the two to a frenzy state.

Overflowing uncontrollably, Law’s front oozed dollop after dollop of thick white stuff. The excitement had driven Law out of his mind. “I can’t…! I can’t…!”

“Law, I’m melting…! I’m cumming…” Corazón had reached his limit, too.

“Give it to me!” clutching Corazón so tightly, Law was almost yelling. “Shoot into my heart! Fill me up…!”

“I’ll give you everything! It’s all yours! Law…! Law…!”

“I love you, Cora-san…! I— Ah! Ah…! Ah…!!!”

A flash of white light blinded Law. His mind blanked out. Stronger and better than ejaculation, waves after waves of unstoppable spasm exploded from inside him. This was the hardest orgasm Law had ever experienced. Before he completely lost consciousness, he thought, _I’m gonna die, Cora-san.._

Corazón cummed for a long time inside Law. This was the best sex in his life and he was so happy that he was holding his beloved Law in his arms. In his blissful state, he panted, “I love you, Law… I love you…” He searched for Law’s lips and kissed him with gratitude. It took him a while before he realized Law wasn’t responding.

“Law! What’s wrong?” Corazón was so startled, he broke out in a cold sweat. He shook Law’s shoulders cradling Law’s head--nothing. He checked Law’s breathing by putting his face in front of Law’s. When he heard Law’s steady breathing, he let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t ever scare me like that, Law…” He hugged Law tightly to his heart.

When Corazón calmed down, he wiped Law carefully with the towel before laying him down on the feather coat like his most precious treasure. Only then did he slowly pull himself out of Law.

“You’re mine.” Corazón gently kissed Law’s forehead and the tip of his nose. “And I’m forever yours.”

After a quick clean-up, Corazón held Law lovingly in his arms and fell asleep.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

The next morning, Law was awakened by the chirping of birds and a shaft of sunlight that came through the leaves. He instinctively avoided the light and nudged himself into the shadows. _I haven’t slept this well for a long time,_ he thought. _Could this be the first night I didn’t dream of anything since I left Flevance?_ In his musing, he felt the presence of another beside him--and immediately opened his eyes.

He was struck by the pink shirt and the broad, muscular chest underneath. For a second, Law thought he was captured— _No, am I being hugged…? And I’m… naked?_ Half of a black feather coat covered the two of them. An initial probe with his hand told Law that not only was he naked, but so was this other person. This man, too, had nothing below—no, to be more precise, he had nothing _on_ besides the shirt, for he definitely had something spectacular down there…

“Cora-san?” All the memories from the day before came back. _That wasn’t a dream? Or is this a dream?_ Law lifted his head to look at Corazón. _What a beautiful chin_. He gently crawled out of the embrace until he could gaze at Corazón’s sleeping face. Eyes shut, free of makeup, Corazón had soft blond hair, long lashes, fair skin, and a manly, but kind physiognomy. On close inspection, Corazón actually looked really handsome. This was Law’s surprising discovery of the day. And this perfect man now belonged to none other than himself!

Law inched toward Corazón slowly until they were only a tongue tip away. Law could feel the hot breath on his face. “I want you…” Law’s heart thumped loudly. He gasped with his mouth open, his tongue unwilling to dash the dream in front of his eyes. As his hands involuntarily slithered down, Corazón suddenly seized Law’s hands that were about to slide under the shirt. Eyes abruptly open, Corazón stared at the beast with its open mouth in alarm.

“Law?” Corazón backed up a little as a smile spread in his eyes. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten used to having someone next to me when I woke up…” Before he could finish, he was smothered.

The hungry beast, once again, devoured Corazón without mercy from lips to every bit of the tongue.

“More…” Law panted while drooling. “I want more…” Arms clamped around Corazón’s head, Law ground his arousal against Corazón.

“Law, I don’t want to break you…” Corazón stroked Law’s back, hoping to calm down the beast in heat. “You came a lot last night. Doesn’t it hurt? Do you feel any discomfort?”

“I felt so good I thought I was gonna die! Cora-san, do that to me, again… Fill me again…!” Law murmured in Corazón’s ear, his throat making that animal-like noise seductively.

“Don’t tempt me, Law…”

“You want me, too, don’t you, Cora-san? Give it to me…! Hurry…!”

“You know I can’t resist you…” Corazón pulled Law up from his waist; the next instant, Law Jr. was standing in front of Corazón’s face. Corazón generously took it into his mouth.

“Cora-san…!” Law curled up like a shrimp on the ground, his head now behind Corazón’s upper back. “Hah… This feels so good…!” Hands clasping Corazón’s hair, Law couldn’t stop shoving his groin into Corazón’s face. This was Law’s first time being enveloped. He never knew how it felt to be sucked, licked, or warmly received by a wet tongue. Now Corazón sheathed him so entirely that he felt he was either ascending to heaven or going straight to hell.

“I want to do it, too…! Let me have Cora-san’s!” Law twisted his body violently. He never thought premature ejaculation would be a concern associated with him, but when he was with Corazón, it seemed he had met his natural enemy. Everywhere Corazón touched became his erogenous zone. And it seemed with just a few strokes, he was always already on the cusp of peaking.

Mindful not to hurt the struggling beast, Corazón released Law. He lay flat on the ground, letting Law climb on top of him. He patted Law’s raised buttocks as he teased, “Oi, don’t overdo it.”

Grabbing the base with both hands, Law wasted no time to take as much of Corazón’s manhood as he could into his mouth. This was, for sure, beyond the morning-wood state. When other people did this, they might feel as though licking a popsicle or a hot dog, but what’s in Law’s mouth was definitely a submarine sandwich. Law couldn’t possibly enwrap or suck Corazón Jr. the way Corazón had treated him. If Law didn’t want to suffocate, he could only take in the head or lick from the side.

In the day light, Corazón Jr. looked especially rosy and splendid. His blond hair, spattered with Law’s drool, sparkled in the sun. Law slurped scrumptiously as if he had been eating a juicy peach. His hands, along with his tongue, constantly switched angles, pressures, speeds, and incorporate tricks to please Cora-san according to his own preferences.

Corazón obviously was enjoying the service. “More there… Ah, that feels good… Harder with the hands, Law… Yeah, like that…” He moved his hips to bid Law to speed up. Then he lifted Law’s right leg up and over as he turned to his left side to take Law in his mouth once again. Thrilled, Law moaned,

“Cora-san is so hot!” He rubbed himself against Corazón’s tongue, his hands pumping hard, while his mouth tried to contain Corazón Jr.

They both applied the speed and force they’d want onto each other. After a series of deep-throated thrusts, Law ejaculated uncontrollably. Nearly at the same time, Corazón also rumbled as he erupted in Law’s mouth. What Law couldn’t swallow in time, splashed all over his face.

Basking in the afterglow, they both panted happily. Corazón knowledgeably licked Law Jr., lingering particularly around the shapely head. Law chuckled as he felt the indescribable tingling sensation. Following Corazón’s example, he licked Corazón Jr. the same way. Chuckling, Corazón, too, shuddered as the remaining juice squirted out of the column.

Law licked Corazón Jr. and his own lips clean with blissful satisfaction. He looked so naughty and sensual that Corazón was sure continuing on would become criminal. He urgently pulled the culprit into his arms and promptly licked away the evidence dripping down Law’s face.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“It’s clearly mine.”

Cuddled in Corazón’s warm embrace, Law smiled, “Cora-san, I want you to feed me every day, understand?”

 _Don’t tell me the good I can do coming back is…_ The fleeting thought crossed Corazón’s mind. He suddenly suspected that he had been ensnared by a cat in heat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensnared? More like owned, Cora-san. *_^
> 
> I guess Law had become a spoiled brat/cat in front of Cora-san... XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay. (Did anyone notice or care? XD) I've been reading a fun new novel called "Jill Martin Saves The World." (You can find it on Amazon.) If you enjoy comedy, plot twists and surprises, and sit-coms such as Friends, The Nanny, and Frasier, you might like it, too. (Am I revealing too much about my age? >O<;;)
> 
> I'm glad I finished part 6 before Cora-san's birthday. I'll try to finish the last part tomorrow, just in time to wish Cora-san a happy birthday! With love, please enjoy~

The two of them picked up the shirt, pants, towel, and shoes that were scattered around, along with the tube of lubricant, and decided to go clean up in the nearby stream.

The stream in the forested valley ran along the rocky riverbed, creating waterfalls and pools of various heights and depths. Law and Corazón found a secluded, knee-depth pool by a small waterfall.

As soon as Corazón took off his shoes and pants, he waded into the stream. The water was so clear that one could see the occasional pebble rolling under the current. As someone who couldn’t even walk steadily on flat ground, Corazón instantly slipped and was about to perform his usual flip and flail—

“Room!”

Ankles floating beneath the surface, Corazón’s feet couldn’t touch the rocks, but he didn’t fall either.

“Don’t go by yourself, Cora-san,” said Law matter-of-factly. Controlling Corazón’s body in the barely visible sphere, Law landed Corazón gingerly on the stream bed, where the pebbles were sandy and the current more calm. “Sit here. It’s safer.”

“Great reflexes, Law! I thought I was gonna chip my teeth again,” Corazón said with embarrassment. Scratching his head, Corazón sat down on the spot with his legs crossed. “Thank you, Law. Sorry I’m such a klutz…”

“You have me now.” Law approached in complete nakedness. He straddled Corazón as he sat down in Corazón’s lap. Putting his arms around Corazón’s neck, Law said while kissing Corazón, “I’ll never let Cora-san get hurt again.”

“Law…”

Of course, Law noticed that even when they were about to take a bath, Corazón had no intention of taking his shirt off in front of him. Clever as he was, Law knew that Corazón must not want to let him see the horrible scars on his body. But Law was a doctor; he could feel what was beneath the thin barrier posed by the shirt. Needless to say, he was the sole witness to Vergo’s and the Donquixote family’s brutal physical abuse and the seven shots Corazón had received from his brother that day. If Corazón did not want him to see, Law would respect Corazón’s wishes without saying a word.

Law glued himself to Corazón and was kissing him all over from a kneeling position, to sitting, to half reclining, first above the water, then submerged. They kissed and played in the stream until they ended up under the waterfall by the rock. Cool water splashed over their heads. Law wrapped his legs around Corazón’s waist as he washed Corazón’s golden hair. Corazón planted many kisses on Law’s neck and chest, but Law Jr. rubbed against him, doggedly wanting more. Corazón knew full well what Law wanted; he noticed how wet Law was when he took Law Jr. in his mouth this morning. A mixture of both their body fluids leaked seductively, inviting Corazón, but he definitely did not wish to enter Law so soon, since Law’s passing out last night had left him with lingering worries.

“I want you, Cora-san…” Law whispered in Corazón’s ear. “Give me more…”

Corazón shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Don’t…” His voice low and his face stoic; in his mind’s eye, Corazón could see himself pushing Law against the rock, treating him so passionately until Law passed out with many cuts and bruises on his back. “Just like you won’t let me get hurt, I don’t want to hurt you, either, Law…” Corazón caressed Law’s slightly swollen entrance and gently slid a finger in. As expected, Law tightened his grip instantly. 

“Cora-san…!”

“Relax. You’ll feel good soon,” Corazón cooed, holding Law tight. “Guide me to the spot.”

Law shifted his weight as he ground against Corazón. “There,” he moaned. “That feels good. Ah, a little deeper… Cora-san… Faster… More… More, Cora-san… I’m cumming again…! Ah… ah!”

What came out between their chests was much thinner than the stuff dripping from Corazón’s hand; the waterfall washed everything away indiscriminately.

Law panted and leaned against Corazón, both of them waiting for the water to calm their hearts.

When Law was composed enough to stand, he told Corazón, quite clinically and without embarrassment, that he was going to clean up using his power. He excused himself behind some nearby rocks as Corazón soaked under the waterfall. Once again, Corazón felt impressed by Law’s Devil Fruit ability; at the same time, he resolved to learn as little as possible about it.

Under Law’s watchful eyes, Corazón washed their underwear and the towel in a safe, shallow pool.

“Shall we take this towel with us?” Corazón said with a laugh. “As a souvenir?”

Law, who was hanging their underwear on branches, abruptly asked, “So Cora-san is going back to the Heart Pirates with me?”

“Well, isn’t that what Law wanted…?” It was also Corazón’s first time trying to put a very vague future into concrete words.

“Of course I want you to come with me! I just didn’t know if Cora-san had other attachments or obligations elsewhere…”

Corazón waded over, wringing the towel. “No, I don’t. I took leave of the Revolutionary Army; the Marines don’t know I’m alive. From now on, I’m a pirate with Law!”

No mention of any family or romantic attachments. Corazón’s open attitude and frank answer relieved Law’s little private fear.

“Allow me to welcome you back, again, Cora-san.” Law did not use the word, “join,” because in Law’s mind, Corazón always belonged to this pirate crew—or rather, this crew belonged to Corazón.

“But I’m still the captain,” Law added with a smirk.

“I just want to travel the world with you.” Corazón sat down beside Law to dry. “If Law is still determined to challenge Kaido, then I can’t possibly let you go alone. I won’t let you die before me!”

“With me by your side, Cora-san will never get hurt nor die again. I won’t allow it.” Law paused, his face suddenly grave. “Cora-san, before I die, may I perform the Immortality Operation for you?”

“Absolutely not!” Corazón refused without thinking. “Why should I keep living when you’re gone?”

“But I lived all these years even though I thought you had died…”

“That’s totally different.”

“What’s the difference?” Law said with a touch of sadness. “I also want Cora-san to live on…”

“Are you planning to charge to your death right now?” Corazón bellowed with widened eyes. “If that’s the case, why bother going at all? What I was thinking was more like, why would we need immortality a long time from now, when we’re both old men?”

“When we’re both old men…” Law repeated with a smile. It wasn’t so much that he agreed with Corazón, but he felt the warm glow of having been proposed to again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assumed everyone knew some Japanese or at least had watched the anime in original Japanese. If not, "ossan" means "middle-aged man" while "oyaji" means "old man," as in "father," in this case.
> 
> Luffy always called Trafalgar Law "Tora-ou," which sounded the same as "tiger-guy" in Japanese. Having an animal in the name is cosistant with all the Shichibukai. Thus, I think the better translation for Tora-ou should be "Tigar."

Dressrosa was warm and full of sunshine. Law and Corazón’s undergarments dried quickly. Even Corazón’s wet shirt dried in the breeze and stropped clinging to Corazón’s chest, which he tried to cover up on the way back.

Several meters away from Kyros’ home, Law could hear the hustle and bustle inside. He muttered to Corazón, “He’s awake.”

Indeed, upon entering the cabin, they were greeted by Luffy’s loud voice as he chewed on a piece of meat. “Tigar, you’re back! Whoa, who’s that Mingo-like _ossan?”_

The veins on Law’s temples immediately bulged. _Why did this fool always step directly on a landmine?_ Reminding himself that Mugiwara-ya did help him accomplish his goal, and that Corazón was, after all, almost twenty years older than the brat, Law managed to maintain his cool as he said simply, “Ah, this is the man I told you about—my savior, Cora-san. He survived with the help of the Revolutionary Army, and he has come back.”

Luffy seemed to get the point. “Tigar’s favorite person came back alive. That’s great!”

Law was unable to raise any objection to this pithy conclusion. Everyone in the room was smiling, too, as no one had any complaints about their captain’s proclamation.

What mortified Law the most was Corazón’s clumsy re-self-introduction to the whole crowd, “Hi, I’m a Heart pirate; Law’s—um, Rosinante. Pleased to meet you all.”

 

Later that day, when Bartolomeo came to urge the Straw Hats to escape, he also brought news: “Luffy-senpai, we’re waiting just for you. We’ve arranged gladiators all along the way to take out the Marines. I heard even the former fleet admiral, Sengoku, has arrived, but not to worry, we are confident we can escort all you senpai safely out to sea!”

“Sengoku-san? Why is he here?” Corazón said in shock.

“He probably came for me,” Law replied calmly. “Mugiwara-ya, let’s go separately. I’ll go see Sengoku-san and meet you later at the eastern port.”

“Okay!” Luffy agreed. “I have something to do, too. Rooster-head, you take everyone away first. I’ll catch up.”

“Be careful, Luffy!” Zoro said as he took out his swords and led the gang out of Kyros’ cabin.

The Marines who had surrounded the area opened fire at them without hesitation.

“Zoro-senpai, I’ll protect everyone with my barrier!” Bartolomeo declared as a long, transparent barrier stretched out on their side, blocking all the bullets.

“Is your barrier safe?” Usopp couldn’t help feeling nervous, even though he did not slow down.

“Of course it’s absolutely impenetrable; that’s why it’s called a barrier!”

“Law, can you run?” Corazón was concerned about Law’s condition.

“Don’t worry about me,” Law said, running at the end with Kikoku in his hand. “I won’t let you trip either.”

 

As soon as the gang entered the city, they encountered various skirmishes that had broken out in the streets and alleys. Amidst the chaos, Law took Corazón’s hand and sneaked away to look for Sengoku.

For the past few years, Sengoku had tried many times to capture the Heart Pirates, for he wished to talk face-to-face with Law. He suspected Law was that sole survivor of the Amber Lead Syndrome, the kid Rosinante was protecting. He wanted to know how Rosinante had passed his last days and who the kid was that made Rosinante betray him, lie to him, and even sacrifice his own life. Being the only two people who actually understood Rosinante, Sengoku felt he shared a bond with Law.

When Sengoku saw Law, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The tall man standing behind Law, wasn’t he the subordinate that had been missing for years, the son he thought he had lost?

“Rosinante? Is that Rosinanate? Is it really you? You’re still alive? This is wonderful! Wonderful!” Rice crackers spilled to the ground as gray-haired Sengoku strode forward to embrace Corazón.

“Sengoku-oyaji, I’m sorry to have kept you in the dark…”

“Don’t say another word. I’m just glad you’re back. Coming back is better than anything…!” Sengoku said with tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn’t be happier.

When his excited feelings subsided a little, Sengoku patted Corazón on the back and said, “Wanna rejoin the Marines? I’ve retired, but to reinstate you shouldn’t be any sweat.”

“No, thank you, Sengoku-oyaji.” Corazón straightened his back and said, “Back then the Revolutionary Army saved me. I’ve worked for them these past years. It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to return to the Marines. Right now, I only wish to be with Law…”

“Is that so?” Sengoku turned to Law and said, “Trafalgar Law, we meet at last.”

“Yes.” Law nodded in response.

“As a Marine, I should arrest you, but I’ve retired. Besides, even a general might not be able to touch a Shichibukai. Don’t worry. Needless to say, for my own part, I owe you my gratitude.” Sengoku stood straight and then bowed deeply to Law. “Thank you.” This marked the utmost gratitude from the former fleet admiral for saving Dressrosa, for allowing the Marines to take the credit, and most of all, for bringing Rosinante back.

“There’s no need to thank me,” said Law with his usual smirk. “From now on, please take good care of me, dear Father-in-law.”

“Huh?” Sengoku raised his head in surprise. He looked at Law and then turned toward Rosinante.

“Hah? What?” Rosinante looked even more dumbfounded. He blinked blankly at Law.

“Why? Don’t tell me Cora-san has forgotten that he had proposed to me thirteen years ago?” Law held out his arms as Corazón lowered his head and shoulders by reflex. “Didn’t you say when everything was settled, the two of us would travel the world together? I’ll reaffirm my agreement now by saying ‘I do!’ ”

Corazón’s eyes lit up as if he had become the pirate king. He held Law happily in his arms and cried, “I love you, Law!”

“You know I love you, too.”

“Ah-hahahaha!” Sengoku laughed, clapping his hands. “What a day! I not only found my son, but gained two! Unbelievable! Capital, capital! Good job, Rosinante! Hahahaha!

Ah, but hold on, you two.” Sengoku suddenly stopped laughing. He looked at the cloyingly-sweet kissing couple and said seriously, “I’m getting on in years, and you’re not exactly young either. Go find a day to ask Ivankov to help get me a grandchild, will you!”

“What the hell?” The blushing lovers both stared at the overjoyed admiral and blushed even harder.

“You do it,” Law mumbled awkwardly. “You’re big and tall, and you like to take care of people; perfect as a mom—”

“Eh? But Law is the one—”

Not waiting for Corazón to finish his sentence, Law frowned and concluded, “I’m a doctor. I’ll be your midwife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/15 Happy birthday, dearest Cora-san! Please live happily ever after with Law. You know in my mind, I'll keep making you guys do cloyingly-sweet things every day. *_^
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Thank you, all, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this alternative ending. ^__^


End file.
